Drawn to Death
Drawn to Death is the eighteenth case of Criminal Case and the eighteenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot With the multitude of elements against them, the team needed to find some kind of lead to put them on track. Unfortunately they got word of another murder, so Chief Armstrong sent the player, Sonia and Josiah to investigate. The victim was a cartoonist named John St John, found with a ballpoint pen jammed into his eye, hitting his brain. Kenny then approached the team, saying he had confirmation that the victim was at a nightclub belonging to one of their suspects, Raul Salas. Later on the team was visited by Mayor Solomon, who informed the team the local police was arresting Raul for no reason. Eventually the killer was revealed to be author Jennifer Huff. Though she denied it, she eventually confessed she caught the victim at the nightclub, getting too close to the ladies working there. Feeling that this was a time where women shouldn't be harassed in this manner, she confronted John, but he told her to back off and let him 'enjoy his fun'. Since he refused to stop, Jennifer believed he had no right to live, cornered him in his studio and jabbed his brain with a ballpoint pen. Although the victim was a criminal, Judge Blackwell felt she should've informed the police about it instead of taking matters into her own hands; and for that he sentenced her to 45 years in prison. After the trial, the team decided to check the nightclub again for any signs of black market activity. They ended up finding some drugs, much like they found in the previous case, and confirmed it as such. They confronted the owner over it, but he claims he isn't aware of any drug dealings going on in his nightclub. However, the team has trouble believing his story, and investigates again. Upon looking again, they find a note to Raul from the black market, similar to the one given to Sun Yu-Jin. With this, he confessed he did it, and was promptly arrested. The team was later visited by local officer Maxwell Hardy, who tried to arrest him earlier and wasn't happy about it, but they reminded him of the right thing to do and sent him away. Once they were done assisting Felicity Jennings with her problems, they got word that Raul wanted to bargain. They went and spoke with him, who confirmed the market's previous plans to rig the Artist of the Stars ceremony in their favor, furthering their profits while they steal the competitions work and sell it as their own. With that info in mind, the team needed to work fast at the ceremony was due in a few weeks. Summary Victim *'John St John' (His eye was pierced by a pen) Murder Weapon *'Ballpoint Pen' Killer *'Jennifer Huff' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks martinis *This suspect draws *This suspect owns a cat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie *This suspect has an ink stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks martinis *This suspect draws *This suspect owns a cat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an ink stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks martinis *This suspect draws *This suspect owns a cat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks martinis *This suspect owns a cat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks martinis *This suspect draws *This suspect owns a cat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an ink stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks martinis *The killer draws *The killer owns a cat *The killer has an ink stain *The killer wears a tie Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Animation Studio (Clues: Victim's Body, Book, Trash Bin) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks martinis) *Examine Trash Bin (Results: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer draws) *Examine Book (Results: Book Cover; New Suspect: Jennifer Huff) *Speak with Jennifer about her relation to the victim *Investigate Break Room (Clues: Torn Pieces, Phone) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Painting) *Analyze Painting (9:00:00; New Suspect: Bonnie Neoclassical) *Talk to Bonnie about the broken painting *Examine Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Raul Salas) *See why Raul met with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Nightclub (Clues: Robe, Party Supply Box, Handkerchief) *Examine Handkercheif (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Lucian Solomon) *Ask Mayor Solomon why he was at the nightclub *Examine Party Supply Box (Results: Sketchbook) *Analyze Sketchbook (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Investigate Vending Machine (Clues: Caricature, Security Camera) *Examine Caricature (Results: Suspect Identified) *See why the victim mocked Bonnie (Profile Updated: Bonnie drinks martinis, draws, and owns a cat) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00) *Confront Jennifer over her argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Jennifer drinks martinis, draws, and owns a cat) *Examine Robe (Results: Embroidered Name; New Suspect: Felicity Jennings) *Ask Felicity if she knew the victim (Profile Updated: Felicity drinks martinis) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Profile Updated: Raul drinks martinis *Investigate DJ Booth (Clues: Receipt, Package, Whiskey Glasses) *Examine Package (Results: Note from Victim) *Ask Felicity about the victim's advances (Profile Updated: Felicity draws) *Examine Receipt (Results: Damages Bill) *Confront Raul over the money John owed him (Profile Updated: Raul draws and owns a cat; Felicity owns a cat *Examine Whiskey Glasses (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (15:00:00) *Talk to Lucian about why he drank with the victim (Profile Updated: Lucian drinks martinis and owns a cat) *Investigate Victim's Computer (Clues: Keyboard, Wood Pieces) *Examine Keyboard (Results: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an ink stain) *Examine Wooden Bits (Results: No. 2 pencil) *Analyze Pencil (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (5/9)! The Show Must Go On (5/9) *Investigate Nightclub (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Needles) *Analyze Needles (9:00:00) *Confront Raul over the drugs (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate DJ Booth (Clues: Note) *Examine Note (Results: Message Recovered) *Arrest Raul for his black market affiliations (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Maxwell of Raul's arrest *See what Felicity needs help with *Investigate Animation Studio (Clues: Box) *Examine Box of Supplies (Results: Wallet) *Return the wallet to Felicity (Rewards: Feather Boa) *Go see what Raul needs to tell you (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)